Without Reason
by smrvn
Summary: Alternate Universe meets Warehouse 13 Universe


It felt very much like waking up, coming back to consciousness, the only difference was the fact that her whole body was tingling and it felt like every muscle, bone and limb had been pushed to its very limits and then beyond that for a good measure.

She blinked her eyes open for a second, only to be assaulted by some weird yellowish light that seemed to penetrate her very skull. She closed her eyes again and groaned. Trying to move around she felt she could hardly move her limbs without feeling like they weighed a ton. And why on Earth was she lying on such a hard surface...

"She is coming by." She heard a male voice grumble.

"Wha-at?" She tried to ask but it came out more like 'Wargh'.

"I think she is trying to speak." Another male voice, younger, said.

She winces as she tries to open her eyes again and concentrate. To feel the beings surrounding her. She felt four of them, two males and two females.

"Maybe we should try to help her up?" A worried, familiar female voice said.

"I told no one to touch her." The first male voice snapped.

"Gee, she is just trying to help." The voice of a young female retorted.

The first male and young female start bickering, soon enough the other two joined in and all she can hear is her head pounding and in her ears a high buzzing sound.

Her head and entire body was hurting and the bickering of the four beings were not helping matters. So she concentrates hard as her mind tells her the language that would make her next message most obvious was going to be English.

"Could you all just shut up!" She cries out her voice hoarse, her throat was dry and speaking so loud was somewhat painful.

Silence met her exclamation.

"Thank you." She murmurs as she slowly moves one of her arms to touch her head, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

"I told you she was trying to speak." The second male voice said.

"How are you feeling?" The familiar female voice asked.

"Like I have been disassembled at a molecular level and then reassembled again." She answered truthfully not bothering to open her eyes as the hammering in her head lessened slightly.

There was another silence.

The woman lying on the floor sighed and continued talking. "I know that I always joke how much I would love for my first act as an fully multidimensional human being was to teleport. I wasn't truly expecting to have the experience in this realm. Since when does the Astral plane hurt?" She asked concentrating on the four beings surrounding her. Opening her eyes she curses the fact that her eyesight was blurry, she hated when that happened.

The depth of the silence grew even further as the four being looked at one another trying to decipher what the woman who had suddenly appeared on their warehouse floor was talking about.

"Clarity." The woman on the floor said in a commanding tone.

They looked at her puzzled when the woman frowned and groaned unhappily.

"Not, cool. Why are you all not answering? You are normally much more helpful. And is something defective? I don't normally feel this displaced for such long amounts of time." The woman tries to sit up only to give up when her limbs tremble so much she just slides back on the floor.

"Excuse me?" The older man's voice. "What are you talking about?"

The woman waves her hand slightly as she rests both her hands on her chest. Her fingers entwining in an unknown pattern. She closes her eyes and starts breathing deeply and slowly after the third time she clenches her eyes tightly. When moments later her eyes snapped open, she sits up so fast that she yelps out in pain.

The others surrounding her take a step back from the strange woman sitting up on the floor.

The woman pulls her knees up and groans as she rests her head on her knees. "Why didn't that work? My head is spinning and though the pounding is now a gentle thrumming. I still feel not entirely here." She groans. "Am I hanging half out of my body again?" She asks looking up squinting.

She feels the being around her shift around her. She feels an almost oppressive uncomfortableness coming off the four of them in waves.

"What? You can't tell me? Gods, I am so tired of having to figure this bullshit out, on my own, all of the time. You people really need better communicative skills." She mutters loudly as she glares in their general direction.

She feels that one of them is going to start to talk and her other five senses seems so completely out of whack and on overload from whatever had just happened she was leaning heavily on her sixth and other senses.

She glares and squints straight at the person who had just opened his mouth to speak. "And don't give me the whole; 'you need to be stronger.' and 'you need to be quieter and learn to listen better', speech because you try to communicate with Higher Dimensional Beings from one of the densest dimensions in existence." She said.

To the others who had no idea what this woman was talking about it seemed that the woman was or from a different world entirely or completely nutters. In their line of work both was possible, especially when dealing with artefacts.

"Where did you come from?" The young womans voice asked curiously.

The woman inclines her head. "What do you mean, where? I am getting the feeling you are not my usual welcoming committee. Did I somehow end up in the Lowerlands? I mean that hasn't happened in centuries!" She said in slight panic.

The woman seemed to curl into herself closing her eyes tightly. The others didn't know what to make of this and when the woman suddenly relaxed her body completely and dropped into a lotus position they only stared when the woman suddenly started glowing and swaying on the floor. She continued like this for almost a whole minute before she tensed up and opened her eyes.

"I can't leave." She said quietly looking at her hands a bit lost.

"No, you are not in this Lowerlands." The other woman with the familiar voice said.

The woman looked up startled at the familiar voice. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I am sorry, but do I know you?" The other woman asked unsure. The others looked at the two talking women.

"What do you mean? My eyesight might still be blurry… Did I hit my head by any chance?" Shaking her head the strange woman continued. "Like I was saying, of course I would recognize your voice anywhere." She said smiling in the direction that the other womans voice came from. "Even though you feel too far away." The strange woman frowned as she stroked her chest a few times before resting her hand on her heart.

Another silence met her explanation.

"How do you know Myka?" The younger man blurted out unable to bear the mystery that was the strange woman who had appeared out of nowhere when Myka had accidently bumped into an artefact. He wasn't feeling guilty at all, Myka only bumped into the artefact because he was joking around, not guilty at all.

The strange woman snapped her head up to stare at the younger man. "Pete?" She asked shocked.

"How do you know his name?" The older man grumbled.

"Artie?" She asked incredulity in her voice. Her head snapped at the the last unnamed person in the room. "And Claudia?" She was shaking her head. "Jesus, those are your real names?" She asked faintly.

Her only response came from Claudia. "How did you know all of our names?"

Instead of answering the strange woman seemed to pale and go into complete panic mode. "No! No! Send me back! Whatever you did, send me back! I was so close! Send me back now." She demanded from them trying to stand she feels more than sees Myka moving to help her. "No! You don't touch me. Don't look me in the eyes. Keep away, whatever happens just don't get too close."

A torrent of information was being downloaded into her head as several question popped up in her mind. The answers were not pleasing at all but felt none the less as the truth. They overloaded her mind and she felt black spots appear in front of her eyes.

She didn't quite understood why she was here, but the ache in her body suddenly made sense. She hadn't travelled astraley she had somehow teleported herself into an entirely different parallel universe. And this Myka was her Myka, no matter what universe they were in the connection was undeniable. It had been why she had been so open about answering the woman's question. She had felt the woman long before she had seen her and she had thought she had once again made her way to her. She slowly slides to the floor.

"Please, I don't know what I am doing here, but please send me back. I was so close, I just had to wait a bit more. Please just send me back." The woman on the floor begged her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

The other four felt uncomfortable as the strange woman started to silently cry.

Tears falling down her cheeks she didn't make a sound but her whole demeanour screamed distressed.

"I am sorry but we don't know how." Claudia was the one to break first at the sight at the what first seemed a confident woman break down entirely.

"Or even if it is possible, if you know our name you know what we do. Which means you understand how unstable artefacts can be." Artie grumbled at the woman on the floor.

Taking a couple of full breaths to calm herself "Neutralize the artefact and send me on my way." The woman answered.

"We did… Nothing happened." Myka answered.

The strange woman didn't even turn her head towards Myka. "Did it spark at least?" She asked looking directly at Artie..

"It did, which is why we are so curious as to why you are still here." Artie answered.

"I'm more curious to know who you are, are you like an agent from another world?" Pete said.

Artie glared at Pete but didn't say anything wanting to know more about the young woman on the floor.

"Do you work here?" Myka asked softly.

The woman smiled ignoring Myka. "I am sorry, normally when I travel they already know me. I choose the name Gemma this time around." She said smiling at the confused looks from the Warehouse agents.

"What?" It was Claudia who asked confused at the answer.

"To answer your questions. No, I am not a Warehouse agent but I am somewhat familiar with the work you do." Gemma answered.

"But you don't work here?" Myka asked crossing her arms, irked at how she was being ignored by the strange woman.

Gemma went silent as she contemplated answering Myka.

"Well?" Artie asked when the silence went on a tad too long.

"No, my brand of work is a bit more." Gemma makes a vague gesture with her hand. "More in the direction of what Leena and Pete do." She answered.

"You are a sensitive." Artie said translated.

Gemma smiled. "I prefer highly intuitive."

Artie nodded. "I can see how the Warehouse would use someone like you."

Gemma snorted. "I don't work with the Warehouse, I work with people. And I can't understand why I am still here. Please tell me this is all a dream and I will wake up and decide to write another short story to keep me amused." She said finally deciding to stand.

"I'm sorry but if you are dreaming then we are all dreaming." Myka answered.

"Ah but isn't all that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?" Gemma asked not looking at Myka.

"What?" Pete asked

"Poe." Myka answered her arms still crossed.

Gemma turns her back to the woman responding. "Yes, you have the literary genius. Though I have always wondered, do you have an eidetic memory or a photographic memory?" She says turning only slightly towards Myka her gaze towards the ground.

"Really? What did I do to you that you won't even look at me." Myka demanded frustration in her voice.

Gemma snorts. "I am pretty sure it is _your_ fault I am here."

"Actually it was Pete." Artie answered.

Gemma looked at Pete. "Couldn't you just keep yourself still so you don't bump other people into artefacts?"

Pete frowned. "How did you know?"

"Highly intuitive, remember." Gemma said gesturing to her head.

"Intuitive or a psychic?" Artie questioned.

Gemma shakes her head. "I truly dislike the connectations of the word psychic. Do I have extra sensory abilities? Absolutely, however doesn't everyone? Does it mean I label myself a psychic? No, because that would be like calling myself human!" Gemma said crossing her arms.

Artie nodded pensively.

Claudia snorted. "You just sound exactly like Myka when you ranted."

Pete winced fakely. "Can we send her back we don't need another Myka around. One is enough." He joked.

Myka looked surprised her arms uncrossing as a thought filled her mind. "Are we related where you come from?"

Gemma scowled looking vaguely disgusted at the idea. "Absolutely not, that would be incredibly disturbing." Then she looked pensively.

"Well…" Gemma said grimacing. "Not physically anyway, I mean there is no blood relation, unless of course you go back millions of years, though I do wonder because I am unsure of your ancestors in this incarnation. But in my universe I am pretty sure there is Irish blood in there and something else but I don't know if there is any Native American bloodlines in your blood. I mean I have Native Brazilian blood and Portuguese. At least in this incarnation right now. I am quite certain that there is no place our blood lines cross in this incarnation. That would mean bringing-." Gemma stopped talking as she noticed what she was about to say.

Looking around she noticed how Pete had drifted off and Claudia looked utterly confused but it was Myka and Artie who looked pensive.

"Not physically? What does that mean?" It was Artie who noticed how the young woman trailed off after saying that.

Gemma smiled tightly. "It means that non-physically we are in a way related. But then again non-physically we all come from the same Source and are all somewhat related." She answered pensively.

"That would mean bringing what?" Myka asked. "You stopped before you could finish."

Gemma smile tightened even further as she looked at her hands. "It doesn't really concern you." She said dismissively not bothering to look at Myka.

Myka bristled offended at the way this woman disregarded her.

"More importantly is what are you going to do with me? And how are you going to send me home? The longer I stay the more time passes in my world as well and if I go back and then it turns out I will have to wait another year for- let's just say I will find a way to come back here and do some permanent damage." Gemma said smiling dangerously.

Myka shivered as she saw that smile something in her instinct told her to run but not away but instead towards the woman standing a couple of feet away from her.

Pete got a strong vibe that the woman would somehow find a way to accomplish that which she just said.

Claudia didn't like the way the other woman was smiling, it reminded her of some of the highly functional deranged weirdos she had to deal with in her time at the mental hospital.

Artie was the least perturbed, after years of working at the Warehouse he could spot dangerous from miles away. This woman though didn't feel dangerous, she could be that if provoked but so could anyone. He needed to find out, what was going on and if the woman wouldn't tell him, he would simply order Myka to get it out of her.

Suddenly another voice joined the group. "That is an excellent question, one which we cannot answer at this precise moment." The aged female voice answered.

Gemma whirls her head to stare at Irene Frederic. "Irene." She breathed. "Please tell me you are joking and you have my way back home."

Mrs. Frederic looked at the young woman in front of her without a trace of amusement on her face.

Gemma sighed defeatedly. "Please, I just want to go home." She felt the anguish in her chest sharply.

Myka suddenly clutched her chest when she felt a sharp pain. "Ouch…" She said clutching her chest confusedly.

Gemma looked at Myka worriedly. "I can't be here, Not with her here." She said trying to smooth her feelings.

"What is your problem with me?" Myka asked sharply as the ache in her chest throbbed leaving her a bit breathless.

Gemma just shakes her head. "I am not supposed to be here! It isn't supposed to be you! Or me for the matter! I need to go back!" She answered getting agitated.

Mrs. Frederic intones deadpan. "That is not possible right now and it might not ever be. The artefact that brought you here is an unknown. There is very little information on what it does exactly. I am afraid you will have to adjust to being here, perhaps indefinitely."

Gemma looked shocked but that look was soon replaced by anger. "No! No! If I stay here too long I will- not with _her_! She is not **right**!" The woman shouted angrily and the artefacts on the shelves around them start to shake and the air around her started sparkling with purple energy.

Mrs. Frederic raised an eyebrow and glanced at Artie who looked only slightly surprised they exchanged a look of concern before Irene focused on the obvious distressed woman in front of her. The other Warehouse agents were blown away by the effect the strange woman's anger was having on the Warehouse.

"Gemma… Gemma! Focus, centre yourself, let go of your anger." Mrs. Frederic said cautiously.

"Let go? You are not the one stuck in a parallel universe with no way back home!" Gemma shouted. The shaking had now also moved to the shelves and the air was crackling ominously around her.

"Calm yourself. Do you want to-" Mrs. Frederic started to scold.

"YES! Maybe if I blow this place up I will wake up back home." Gemma growled before Mrs. Frederic could finish her sentence. The air started to crackle harder as purple energy seemed to form a shield around her.

"Don't be foolish, child-" Mrs. Frederic said softer.

Gemma opened her hands and the purple energy gathered at her hands and she stared at the energy moving unguided in the form of a sphere.

"Please Gemma, calm yourself. This is not the way to deal with this issue." Mrs. Frederic said soothingly.

"It seems that I kept some of my abilities when I landed here." Gemma smiled dangerously. "Now you are not going to keep me here and I will go home." She said stepping closer to Irene Frederic.

Mrs. Frederic raised a hand in surrender. "I swear to you child. No one is keeping you here, we truly don't know how to get you home."

Gemma shook her head in denial. Everyone else was standing at full alert as the strange woman seemed unbalanced and they tried not to move or breathe too loudly so they wouldn't raise her attention to them.

"I need to go home… I have waited for over two years and they said it was only another couple of months… I can't have moved realities because I was so close. Please…" Gemma pleaded her eyes wet, the energy seemed to get even more out of control as tears fell down her cheeks. The shelves stopped shaking though the artefacts still seemed to dance on their spot.

"That's right child, calm, focus on me. Everything will be alright. " Mrs. Frederic said in a calm voice.

Gemma started to calm down as the energy around her seemed to disperse and it is the rustling of clothes that gets her attention she jerks to the side and turns quickly towards the incoming limb.

Myka had inched towards the unbalanced woman to deliver a blow to knock the woman unconscious when the woman turn to look at her she raised her hand as the woman's eyes widen the look of betrayal etched on her features.

Gemma gripped Myka wrist. "I told you not to touch me." Gemma said as she regarded Myka upset.

The bolt of purple energy that moves from Gemma hands into Myka wrists startled everyone. Three voices exclaim in shock as Myka is suddenly encased with purple energy. However instead of a shout of pain the energy seems to caress Myka gently before gathering in the middle of her chest inwards and then pulsing outwards at lightening speed towards Gemma before gathering in the middle of her chest exploding inwards in a white light, encasing the other woman completely.

Myka lifted her eyes to look at the smaller woman in front of her stunned at the light show she had just witnessed. Gemma looked at Myka with wide eyes and green eyes stared back at her just as surprised.

Gemma lets go of Myka wrist as if it burned her, she started to inhale deeply and rubbing her chest. Anger appeared on her face as she looked at Myka who was now touching the spot where the purple energy had entered her body pensively.

No one moved, the two women stood looking at each other. One in wonder and the other in bubbling anger.

"What are you?" Myka asked as different feelings filled her body. She instinctively knew that whatever she was feeling wasn't only her feelings. Somehow she was now also receiving feelings from the strange woman standing in front of her. That is if the woman in front of her was indeed that, a woman and not some kind of Being…

Breaking the silence with a startled gasp. "I can't feel her anymore…" Gemma whispered as she continued to rub circles on her chest. Closing her eyes she focused inwards and searched for the ever present familiar energy of her other half. Her Souls Partner. Only to find her energy being redirected to the woman in front of her. She tried again to find Myka but instead she found Myka. Their energies were extremely similar, almost identical the slight difference was that Myka's felt new instead of old and familiar. It took her back years ago when Myka's energy was still newly re-discovered bright, shiny and yellow.

Meanwhile Pete and Claudia walked up to Myka to check if she was O.K. Myka nodded unable to speak just yet. Artie sidled towards Mrs. Frederic as they started talking in hushed tones.

Suddenly a choked sob returned everyone's attention to the strange woman.

"She is completely gone…" Gemma glared at Myka. "This is all your fault!" She exclaimed angrily as she advanced towards Myka with the intention to do something to Myka. To somehow make her feel the excruciating pain, the emptiness in her chest she was feeling at the realisation her bond had been replaced by an Alternate version of the woman she had loved her entire existence.

Little did Gemma know that Myka was extremely aware of just how the other woman was feeling. Myka just stared at the advancing woman in astonishment unable to move as anguish filled her body fueled by anger.

It was Pete who wrapped his arm around the smaller woman holding her back from reaching Myka.

"Hey! I am not going to let you hurt Myka." Pete said trying to keep the woman from struggling.

Gemma tried to thug herself loose. "No! She deserves it! _She_ took her away from me! You don't understand!" Gemma exclaimed angrily.

Pete held on to the woman tighter. "You are right I don't understand what it going on. But Myka hasn't done anything to be hurt by your freaky powers."

Gemma tries to tug herself loose from the confining embrace. "She has! She took her from me!" The woman exclaimed still trying to get away. "You took her from me! How dare you? How dare you!?" Gemma yelled at Myka.

Myka looked shaken, more because she could feel the other woman's heart break as another wave of anguish filled her. Whoever this _her_ was, she was extremely important to the other woman and she had somehow taken _her_ from the smaller woman. Guilt and sorrow overwhelmed her, pain at the idea that she had somehow hurt the smaller woman so deeply reverberated through her body. "I didn't! I swear! I am so sorry, I didn't do anything." Myka said her voice breaking tears glistening in her eyes as she tried to calm the struggling woman down.

Claudia and Pete looked at each other shocked at how Myka was reacting to the clearly unbalanced strange woman. Pete's hold on the smaller woman loosened enough that she broke free and took the last few steps towards Myka.

Purple energy seemed to manifest spontaneously around Gemma as she approached. Myka coursed backwards and closed her eyes expecting a blow but all Gemma did was clench her hands into fists.

"I am not going to hurt you. Not now... I couldn't even if I wanted." Gemma murmured as the purple energy started turning white.

Myka opened her eyes gulping at the smaller woman standing with her fists closed, in front of her. Myka noticed that the purple energy had now turned almost a silvery white colour. Without warning Gemma surged forward and grabbed Myka's arms closing her eyes.

Silver white energy exploded from Gemma's hands into Myka's body it was being absorbed at a rapid rate. Myka's mouth fell open when she felt wave after wave of warm, tender caring energy wash over her at a high-speed. It engulfed her senses and all she could feel was totally safe, perfectly secure, totally protected and unreservedly loved. The energy seemed to slow down and then trickle towards her at steady rate.

"What is going on?" Pete asked worried.

"How should I know?" Claudia retorted.

"Don't interrupt." Mrs. Frederic answered moving away from the couple.

"The consequence could be disastrous." Artie added taking a step back.

When Gemma finally let go of Myka she couldn't help but sway forward into Myka's arms. Myka caught the smaller woman and cradling Gemma to her protectively, unaware of what she was doing her rational mind completely out of it. Instead it was replaced by something far older and a million times more intuitive. Myka placed the smaller woman's head against her shoulder and then gently stroked Gemma's back. They stood silently against one another for what seemed like an eternity. Neither wanting to lose touch of each other just yet. Myka closed her eyes inhaling Gemma's scent the smell seemed to have a calming effect on her and she inhaled deeply.

Minutes seemed to tick by in utter silence until someone finally dared to speak up.

Pete as usual couldn't fathom what had just taken place in the past half hour, he was getting disconcerted at how everyone was just staring at the two women motionlessly. Though he admitted that if it wasn't for his concern for his new partner, but his partner nonetheless, he would probably be in the same state as the others. "Uhm… Myka… What are you doing?" Pete asked carefully as he took a step towards them.

Myka ignored Pete instead she held the smaller woman more securely against her trying to firmly keep hold of the weakened woman.

"Maybe I can help you with her?" Pete asked as he took another step forward.

Myka sent Pete a warning look. Pete raised his hands in surrender as he stepped closer.

"I wouldn't get too close Agent Lattimer." Mrs. Frederic cautioned.

Gemma feeling the distress in her Soul Partners energy started breathing rapidly as the purple field of energy sprung up around them. It flicked a couple of times before settling on a weak lilac colour.

Pete who thought that since the energy hadn't hurt his partner it wouldn't hurt him. So he ignored the warning coming from Artie and stepped towards them touching the field. Only to be shocked by the lilac energy and then shoved away by an invisible force.

"What was that?" Pete asked surprised as he stumbled backwards landing on his behind.

"I told you not to get too close." Artie said as he helped Pete up.

"But it didn't hurt Myka!" Pete replied gesturing towards his partner. Myka was looking wide eyed at Pete she looked as surprised as he felt. So Pete decided to forgive her, he was not so sure about the smaller woman attached to her.

"Yes, well, for some reason our newest guest is partial to Myka." Artie said.

"Myka doesn't seem to be completely impartial to our new guest either." Claudia commented her eyes following Myka's hands going up and down Gemma's back.

Myka still had the wide eyed look on her face as she stopped her caress. The smaller woman in her arms wriggled against her. Her body rubbing pleasantly against Myka's hands leaving her arms to circle around her waist. Myka heard a shuddered breaths and it was like the smaller woman was having some difficulty breathing.

"Are you alright?" Myka asked trying to catch the smaller woman's eyes but the smaller woman had buried her face into her neck and was refusing to move.

Gemma's breathing started getting more laboured as her rational mind slowly returned to her and she was able to think instead of acting on instinct alone. She tightened her hold around the warm body of the woman in her arms and tried to calm the rising panic she was feeling.

"Hey, you are kind of squeezing me." Myka said as she rested her hand against the back of the shorter woman's head.

Gemma jolted away from Myka her body trembling from the effort it takes to stand on her own. She sways again but steadies herself by touching a shelve.

"Hey, are you sure you are well enough to stand on your own." Myka asked reaching forward to touch the smaller woman's forehead.

Gemma jerked away from Myka's touch shaking her head out of reach. "I have a name and it is not 'Hey'." The smaller woman said upset.

"I am sorry, Gemma was it right?" Myka said stepping towards the smaller woman.

"Mykes be careful you don't want to be electrocuted by the tiny female looking being." Pete said trying to be nonchalant about it as he whispered loudly to his partner.

"I am as much human as you are." Gemma said looking pointedly at Pete. Looking at Artie "I need to rest, my body is exhausted. I lost a lot of energy and I need to recharge my lower bodies." Gemma said in a commanding tone.

Artie nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Frederic said something like that."

"Where did she go?" Claudia asked glancing around surprised.

Artie shrugged. "We need to get Gemma to the Bed and Breakfast so she can rest."

Gemma nodded her head gratefully. "Thank you." She tried to stand on her own only to sway dangerously on her feet.

Gemma felt the strong need of her Souls Partner to reach out and make sure she was alright so she turned to Myka who was standing a couple of steps away from her looking concerned. Gemma reached for the other woman who quickly closed the distance between them and secured an arm around her waist letting Gemma lean against her body for support.

The others observed the silent exchange with various expression of curiosity on their faces. They had been working together for the past four months and they had yet to see Myka Bering act this attached and concerned towards another person. They were used to the more caustic, aloof side of the woman. Seeing Myka in this way seemed to raise a bunch of question about what Myka Bering was hiding beneath the masks she wore.

Artie sent Myka and Pete away with their newest guest. Not an artefact according to Mrs. Frederic but instead a full blooded human being from a parallel universe. Why this particular woman was pulled from her world to theirs was something Mrs. Frederic was tightlipped about though Artie had an inkling that it had something to do with Myka Bering and the artefact his best agent in ages bumped into courtesy to her partner.

That was if the young woman's, Gemma, reaction was anything to go by. Though she had remained insistent that Myka and her were not connected all of her actions screamed otherwise. It seemed that whatever parallel universe the worlds traveller came from something important was about to happen between her and her worlds Myka. Only now it seemed that it happened between her and their Myka.

Artie wondered what it would all mean for his agent. The younger woman seemed to be determined to not let whatever connection they had formed establish itself further. However it had taken Myka only a minimal amount of concerned pouting to have Gemma give in and let Myka help her out.

Claudia on the other hand was typing away hurriedly trying to figure out what the artefact that ripped Gemma from her world was and how they could send her back. The feeling of trepidation in her stomach as she remembered the years her older brother stayed lost in a different dimension.

"What are you doing?" Artie asked from behind Claudia's shoulder.

Claudia almost jumped a foot in the air. "Imma trying to find an artefact to send Gemma back home." She answered.

Artie's wooly eyebrow raised. "And what exactly makes you think you can find something Mrs. Frederic couldn't?" He asked.

Claudia shrugged. "She is old, I hardly think she remembers every artefact… Besides Gemma is now lost to her world, just like my brother was lost to ours." She answered sullenly

Artie nodded carefully as realisation dawned to him. He grunted and said. "I understand."


End file.
